GOLDENFELL
by Firekitty59
Summary: You've fallen down. Dust is scattered around. From the darkness is a golden flower. The air is filled with the dead's powder. Will you listen to the whispers and do what is right? Or will you give into the blood lust and prepare to fight? (Flowey x reader)
1. Chapter 1

Summary~~

You've fallen down.  
Dust is scattered around.  
From the darkness is a golden flower.  
The air is filled with the dead's powder.  
Will you listen to the whispers and do what is right?  
Or will you give into the blood lust and prepare to fight?

A Flowey x Reader Fanfiction in a slight variation of UNDERFELL.

* * *

You had fallen into hell, instead of them. In the mountain, the only beautiful thing you saw were the brilliant golden flowers. When you had woken up at your fall, you smiled in hope that you would be able to find a way out. The shimmering petals scattered away as your positivity did, as you eyed the blood and dust along the hall. The walls were red, but with what you didn't want to know.

"Despite everything...," a sweet whisper filled your senses. The smell of flowers wisped around you. For a second, you felt carefree and complete. "You are still DETERMINED."

And that you were.

Inside the darkness you spotted a small flower. As soon as you came near it, it cried in fear and begged for its life. His large black eyes were filled with dread and his petals were torn and dirty. You spend no time fussing at it, concerned at its physical and mental state, swearing that you would never hurt him as you came near.

You were different, he realised, as you brushed your fingers through his petals. You were kind. He didn't know whether to be shocked or relieved, or even believe that this was happening at all. He had never seen anyone spare before, and he was so very grateful. He introduced himself, (Howdy, I'm Flowey), and explained that you were going to die here. He had tried to put it nicely, but had obviously failed when you started hyperventilating and struggled not to cry.

"H-hey! I'm sorry!" Flowey sighed softly. "We can get through this, alright? Look at me," He touched your chin. "I'm just a little flower! And I'm still alive…" that was a white lie. If it weren't for his ability to reset, he would have been gone long ago.

This seemed to help with your mood, he could help but notice.

With his instruction, you did not die throughout the entire ruins. You seemed very optimistic about your journey, golden stars lighting the way and a motivating voice at your ear. A flower inside of a boot may have not seemed like the best guide, but he knew his way around the puzzles very well. And so you vowed that you would be hopeful the whole way though… And so you tried.

And so you failed.

Toriel, the murder of the ruins, glared at you through the shadows several minutes into your journey. You clung to Flowey, intimidated by her gaze. The goat monster spotted him and sneered. She stepped toward you. You wanted to scream, or ...just do something...anything!..., but you couldn't. She took another step. You were paralyzed.

Flowey had died at the hands of Toriel many times. He was silent and afraid, just as you were. He shook in your grasp. The mysterious calming voice urged you to move. You finally had the sense to take a step back, but she was already upon you. Her massive shadow covered you completely.

"Stay determined. Stay determined."

You did. But you were scared.

A furry claw caressed your face. Her eyes were yellow and red, staring you down like a hawk. "What a deliciously cute child." Her voice was sweet and warm, like one's mother would sound. The dried blood on her muzzle proved that she was anything but that.

"You must be scared and hungry," she crooned. "It's dangerous for you to keep such untrustworthy company," she sent a look at Flowey, and he whimpered. "Come to my house for some pie. It's right at the edge of the ruins. Come by, would you?"

You nodded, making a mental note TO NOT.

Maybe she could read your thoughts, because she grabbed your wrist so tightly you thought you could hear a snap. Your eyes were dinner plates as she shook you roughly. "If you don't come within an hour, I will kill your little friend here." Toriel pointed a sharp claw to Flowey. "You need to think about who you trust." With that she disappeared into the darkness.

Flowey was crying in fear of the monster, and was practically screeching when he realised that he could no longer save. You tried to shush him, not being able to decipher what he was talking about...something about save points and resets…

"Tell him that you can save," the voice again. "Tell him that and he shall be quiet."

You did so, and his crying ceased. He was very relieved, but not very surprised. You seemed fairly determined. You still didn't know what he was talking about, but he seemed very troubled. So you moved on.

You encountered battles with monsters, who only needed nudging in the right direction, you realised. They weren't very evil, and they were shocked that you would not fight back. With Flowey's help, the rest of the puzzles were a breeze. Soon you had reached Toriel's home.

Flowey's breath was shaky. He muttered your name sadly. "_, this is the only exit out of the ruins. You're going to have to stay here awhile in order to find a way out."

"Don't you know the way out?" you asked.

"That's not the issue. The issue is getting past…" he tried to say the goat monster's name, and after mouthing her name wordlessly several times, he muttered weakly, "her…"

You kissed his forehead to comfort him, and he straightened in shock. He blinked several times in bewilderment before his face flushed red. You laughed and knocked at the door.

Your cheerfulness died off instantly. The home reeked of rotting flesh. The air was filled with dust. Toriel smiled at you, a dark shadow crossing her face. Something in the room behind her was burning. "Sit at the table honey, I have some pie for you."

Well, fuck.

You sat down on a wooden stool. It creaked and you thought that it was going to break at any moment. You kept your weight on your feet. Toriel sauntered into the room that you guessed was the kitchen and returned with a black, dusty figure that resembled the shape of a pie. She sawed of a piece, and put it on a plate. The pie clattered as she did so. You felt so very dead inside.

She gave you a dusty, cobweb ridden fork and laced her fingers, ready to stare you down as you ate. You sat frozen, unsure of what to do. You doubted that it was edible. She looked at you expectantly. A vine curled around your waist; Flowey was trying to reassure you that everything would be all right.

"Distract her," the whisper was heaven to this hell. "Ask her about the pie. About her. Talk about yourself. Try to not eat the pie. Crumble pieces of it off and let it become indecipherable from the dust on the floor. You may have to eat a bit of it, though. Don't try to eat more than eight bites of it. You'll get sick."

"You sure are specific about that," you thought to the voice. To your amazement they answered.

"Yes. Experiences. Experiences." What a strange response.

"Who are you...?"

Toriel interrupted your thoughts. "My child," there was something dangerous behind her warm voice. "What's the matter? Why aren't you eating?" Flowey's grip tightened.

"I was just wondering-"

"EAT THE PIE."

"I was just-"

"EAT IT."

You wanted to run away. You eyed the pie nervously, tapping the fork against it. It was hard. You managed to scrape a bit of the crumbly pie on the fork. You glanced at Toriel. ...There was no way to distract her. And so, hesitantly, you opened your mouth and brought the fork in close.

You swallowed.

…

…

"Indescribable," went the voice, several octaves higher than usual.

Indescribable indeed. Without meaning to, you had fallen out of the chair and started coughing loudly. It was so bad, your eyes watered and your face twisted; the taste would not leave your mouth. Flowey swung out of the way as you started dry heaving.

"_!" he brushed the hair away from your face, in case you threw up. You whimpered and cried. You already felt so sick…

Toriel's chair screeched against the floor, as she rose. "YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!" She struck you with her claw, barely missing Flowey's head. Her claw dug into your shoulder and you screamed in shock. Blood dribbled onto the floor. "I SPEND THE TIME TO MAKE THIS FOR YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!" She grabbed you by the scruff of the neck and dragged you to a small dusty room. You dropped the boot your flower was in, though he was already latched on to you. It fell with a thump on the floor. You whimpered, tears starting to prickle in the corners of your eyes. Flowey opened his mouth to defend you, but she hissed threats at him. You willed him to be silent, and he did.

She shoved you inside the room, kicking at you as you fell on your stomach. You looked behind you to come eye to eye to the savage monster. From the folds of her black, bloodstained dress she produced a key.

"You may come out, once you have learned to be a LOVING daughter."

She slammed the door and you could here the handle rustling as she locked it.

…

You wrapped your hands around the flower, shaking. Vines curled around you as you started to sob. "There...there…" he whispered. "It's going to be alright…" You stumbled over to the bed behind you. You felt dirty and worn out. The wound on your shoulder was small but deep. It was still bleeding...

"Are you hungry?" Flowey asked you as you curled up into a little ball.

"No…"

"Are you okay?"

"No…"

He sighed and butted his head against your cheek. You smiled faintly. He smelled of honey, and his petals were soft. You nuzzled his forehead, and he blushed and pulled away. You smiled. How adorable.

"_," he mumbled curiously. "What's the surface like?"

You thought about it for a while. "It certainly is way more dangerous down here than on the surface, if that's what you mean. But people do hurt each other…" you whispered.

"What are people like?"

"Most people are polite and kind. Some are rude…"

"Has anyone ever tried to hurt you on the surface? Physically?"

"No…"

He beamed. "That sounds...that sounds amazing. What do the stars look like?"

Your voice became edgy as you began to get annoyed. "It's not that great, y'know. The stars are just tiny lights that gleam in pitch dark. The people may not hit you and all that, but they can lie...cheat...manipulate..." Your shoulders slumped. "Yeah...it's all about that…"

He noticed your discomfort. "..._, what's wrong?"

You started to shake. The day's incidents came crashing down on you. What was wrong with everyone, and why were they so dangerous? How far away was the exit? Would Flowey die? "W-what going to happen to me?" A day here, and you already felt like you were losing hope.

"Hang in there," he whispered, cradling your face with a vine. "It's going to be hard, but we're gonna make it through, alright?" He buried his face in your neck. "I will never leave you, alright? It's going to be okay."

You believed him.

You were filled with DETERMINATION.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

You opened your eyes, vision hazy with tears. You groggily sat up, head spinning as you tried to process your surroundings. The room was unfamiliar and you were confused...until you remembered where you were. There was another slice of burnt pie on the floor of the room, and your nose instantly twisted with disgust. Your taste buds were still suffering from the other meal, and you decided to avoid eating it as much as you could.

"Please do." It was the sweet voice again.

"...Who are you?" You lifted your head and looked around, wondering if you could spot them.

"Silly," they giggled. "I am a voice inside your head. Oh, please do mind Flowey."

The adorable little flower was starting to slide off you shoulder, where he had fallen asleep, and you gathered him in your arms instead. He looked so peaceful, his breathing calm and quiet. His mouth was slightly open, and you felt the sudden urge to rub your cheek against his face.

"He's like a plushie," the voice giggled delightedly. They sounded much like a child, you noticed, and you smiled at their immaturity.

"Hey, I'm not going crazy, am I?" you asked.

"Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Well, it's rather a creepy thing to have a voice inside your head."

"I hope not. I don't even know why I'm here...I'm supposed to be dead."

A tear dribbled down your face and landed on one of Flowey's petals. You blinked in surprise. Why had you been crying…? You scrunched up your face in thought and wondered. Could it have been that you had a nightmare, but could not remember what had happened in it? Bemused, you asked the voice what they thought. They went eerily silent.

"_…" Flowey opened his eyes slowly, pouting slightly. "You are up already…?" He yawned and spotted the pie on the ground. He bristled. "Oh no. No, no, no."

You crept out of bed to inspect it. The voice whispered, "It's burnt pie, and it takes away five health points. Will you take it?"

"Oh hell no." You poked a hole in the side of the pie with your index finger, curious, and grey dust started to spill out. You jerked back in shock. "What? What is this stuff?"

Flowey whimpered and shivered, his grip on you tightening. "D-dust?" He looked as if he would faint.

You looked at his trembling form. "What's wrong?"

"Well," he exhaled slowly. "You may not know this, but...when a monster dies…" he shot a pained look at the pie, "they turn to dust...w-which looks...just like that…"

You swallowed hard, and your skin turned cold. "Oh...god… You mean before, I had taken a bite out of-"

"Please don't say it!" Flowey whined, petals in disarray. "Look,_ . I don't know about you, but I really want to get out of here! Toriel…" he shuddered, and you pulled him closer to you in a comforting manner. "She's really dangerous."

"How could anyone be so far gone?" you whispered.

"Imagine being trapped here for eternity, feeling nothing but grief and despair, knowing that you could never escape from being trapped in a god forsaken mountain. Let's say that after many years, you act out on one monster, and it dies. Well, after that, you gain EXP."

"Experience points?" you whisper.

"No," Flowey muttered. "Execution points. Once y-you gain enough, you gain LV. This too, is an a-acronym and stands for LOVE or 'level of violence'. The more you gain, the easier it is to kill. A-and overtime, they kill more and more and it gets easier and easier, until all of what's left in this world is...just a site of destruction and g-genocide." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I'd do anything to get out of here, Chara!"

Something or someone inside of you jerked in shock.

You blinked. "Chara?"

He blanked for a second and then shook his head. "I'm sorry. _." He corrected himself and sighed, a shadow crossing his face. "In this world, it's kill or be killed. It's a good thing you can save." he murmured. "Otherwise, we'd be doomed."

You wondered what a save was, and you were about to ask him, but the voice advised you not to do so, and so you didn't.

The sleeves of your top were ripped, and you decided to try to find some clothes to wear. You opened a closet, only to find many striped shirts, none of them your size.

You tried the door, and was shocked to find that it had been unlocked. You figured that she had forgotten to lock it when she entered the room to set the pie on the floor. You opened the door slowly, careful not to make a sound. Flowey peeked his head out, cautiously swinging his head back and forth, but could not see anyone. "All clear," he hissed, and you tiptoed into the hall.

Dust was in the air, and you struggled not to sneeze. Flowey gestured to a staircase leading down, and you started to head down the steps. It grew darker and darker and you squinted your eyes. You kept walking.

Presently, you spotted two glowing lights, and you headed toward them. They illuminated the dark corridor, turning the red and grey area a sickly shade of yellow. Realisation struck, and you quickly took a step backward. Those lights were Toriel's eyes…!

"Sweet child," her voice was thick with honey and tar. "Please go upstairs. You'll get sick."

Flowey sighed and pointed behind her, to a battered wooden door. It was covered with red and had a strange symbol engraved in the middle of it. Before anyone said anything, you knew. This was the only way out.

And she was **trying to destroy it.**

"Let me out," your voice was shaky. "I want to go home."

She growled like a wild animal. Her claws scraped at the door, and chunks of wood fell to pieces on the ground. They clattered onto the ground, and you could hear the noise echo ominously throughout the corridor. " **I told you to go upstairs,"** she growled. " **WHAT PART OF THAT DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?"** Flame burst into her eyes, and sparks flew from her palms.

"You are filled with DETERMINATION."

"Flowey, leave." you turned your head and whispered. "If I die, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not leaving you, no way is that happening!"

" **MY CHILD…"** her fangs grinded together and from her paws, roaring flames grew. " **GO UPSTAIRS NOW!"**

"SHUT UP, YOU OLD HAG!" you spat, fed up with her. You step forward, anger eating at you. You just wanted to go home. You just wanted to escape from this hell. And you would use any means necessary to do so.

The flames went out, and you could only see her yellow eyes again. You thought you saw her grin wickedly. "Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" she whispered, and her words sent a chill through you. Flowey held onto you tighter and squeezed his eyes tight.

" **You're not my mother."**

 **...!**

All hell broke loose. She screeched angrily, and hot red flames closed down on you. You shrieked and stumbled away, just in time. If you had been standing a bit to your left, you would have been burnt to a crisp. You lost your balance and you fell on your face. Dust got in your mouth and tears streamed down your cheeks. But you wouldn't give up. You would leave. You would get home.

A shadow passed over you as your arms shook with the effort to get up. You couldn't help but look up. Flames swirled around her, and she wore a yellow fanged grin.

"Toriel Dreemurr. Refuses to give stats. Used to know better." the voice sounded sad, and more serious that you had ever heard it. You could not focus on that, however. You stumbled to your feet and dove away from her as she made a swipe for you. She managed to hook her claws into your back and you fell again.

She was on top of you. You screamed as she tore into your back, Blood spilled onto the floor.

"Nonononononono…." Flowey cried hysterically, vines trying to tie up Toriel's claws as you wailed. Several green pellets swarmed around your head. Through the searing pain, you felt an urge to touch them. You lifted your hand weakly, and caught one. You found strength to grab a few more, and you felt as if your wounds were closing up. Astounded, you leapt up, grabbing the last few. You no longer felt pain, and you laughed triumphantly.

Flowey was still struggling, however. Toriel was straining against his vines, and she was succeeding. Intoxicated with your success, you made a mad run at her, shoving her aside and kicking her in the stomach. Her jaws unhinged, she roared, and the room shook.

Fire burst in her eyes and paws once more, and you braced yourself to dodge. But to your absolute horror, you realised that the flame was not aimed toward you.

He shrieked once-once only, before he was consumed by heat and hunger. He died almost instantly, and you cried out in shock and grief.

Toriel sauntered toward you, and you could only stare at where he used to be. His remains were soot and dirty pieces of gold…

He was gone.

Flowey was gone.

You thought of screaming for help, and you did so, voice cracking with sadness and shock.

 **"But nobody came."**

The monster took more steps toward you, and you braced yourself for death.

There was a pause, and you looked up. Toriel's eyes went back to its normal glowing form. She held out her hand, and you looked at it, dumbfounded. "Go to your room, my child." she spoke gently, as if there was nothing wrong. How could she be so heartless? How could it be that she had destroyed your only friend and then smile as if nothing was wrong? HOW COULD SHE...? You were not **only filled with DETERMINATION, but a darker feeling that felt like it would burst and consume you and-**

All humans had it- **HATE.**

"Go to hell." You spat, tears streaming freely down your cheeks.

Your vision was bright red, your body was burning up, and then, all went black.

* * *

...

...

Your eyes were closed, but your vision: golden.

...

Your body was dead, but your mind: alive.

...

You opened your eyes, but your were not awake. You were dreaming.

...

But this dream was not a figment of your imagination. It was real.

...

You felt small, and looked down. You wore a red sweater with one black line across it. Your head hurt, and a cool cloth brushed against your forehead. You smiled to yourself and turned your head, wondering who was giving you such gentle treatment…

…

...?!

TORIEL?

No..no...this couldn't be her. This goat woman wore the same black dress, but her fur was not dirty with dust nor blood. Her fanged smile was kind and her eyes were warm instead of searing hot. You made a unintelligible noise in the back of your throat, and she looked at you with concern.

"Do not be afraid, my child. My son has found you, and I am healing you. Your name is Chara, am I correct?"

Your body wouldn't move on your own, and that is when you realised...it wasn't yours. And this...was a memory of someone else's. You were confused, as this person was. This confusion turned to content as the goat lady began to stroke the child's hair. The pets were loving and gentle, and you felt yourself being lulled to sleep. You smiled, and everything went dark.

* * *

"She's not that bad." The voice again. "She has only been through so much. The way to defeat her is not by force. I wonder...can you show mercy without fighting or running away…?"

Something changed within your soul. It once was completely scarlet, but now…

In the center you could see a speck of gold. But you were still filled with **DETERMINATION.**

Another voice rang out, much deeper and gruff that the other's childlike voice. "Chara! You are the future of monsters and mankind! All you have to do is stay determined!"

* * *

And that you were.

You opened your eyes.


End file.
